Barney's Great Adventure (2004, Season 9 VHS video SuperMalechi's version)
Mr. Tenagain's Great Adventure is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was released to movie theaters on December 13, 1996. And Then, It was released on VHS on March 11, 1997, and re-released on DVD on July 14, 2007, and again on August 8, 2008 with a 20th Anniversary" edition. This Barney movie was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Lyrick Studios. The Story Plot Barney is taking Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on his car to Alan's house to play in there. Baby Bop and BJ are playing and sharing with their Mr. Tenagain doll, and Alan, the 27th year old boy, who works in College, is playing with his game boy. BJ mentions that he loves Mr. Tenagain, which makes Alan furious saying Mr. Tenagain's "little kids stuff!". But Baby Bop and BJ disagree with him. Once they get to Alan's house, Alan takes the Mr. Tenagain doll from Baby Bop and hides it in the bathtub curtains, so BJ turns on the water, and a few seconds, Mr. Tenagain appears, and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Carlos, Seth and Tosha are happy to see him, but Alan isn't. He refuses to believe in Mr. Tenagain at first, claiming that he is a worse guy. So, he made a trick to make Mr. Tenagain disappear. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Tenagain *Tosha *Seth *Carlos *Alan (debut / only appearence) *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Alan's Mom *Alsn's Dad Songs #Barney Theme Song #Hello, Goodbye #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Imagine #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Just Imagine #Riding in the Car #The Library #Books are Fun #The Wheels on the Bus (20th Anniversary version only) #If All the Raindrops # # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Barney's Great Adventure". *This movie does not take place at the school, the playground, or the treehouse. Instead, It takes place at Alan's house, and her backyard. *At the start of the movie, during the Barney Theme Song, an animated intro would be used, with the Barney & Friends logo starting off. After the Barney & Friends logo, the opening credits ate used during this intro. *This marks Trey Parker's only appearence as Alan. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen taking Baby Bop, BJ and the kids to Alan's house. *Another time Nobody says "Goodbye" at the end. Instead, Barney, Mr. Tenagain and their friends are throwing a party at Alan's house. *Before the song "Hello, Goodbye" starts, Alan hides the Mr. Tenagain doll in the bath shower curtains. Then BJ tells Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids to make Mr. Tenagain appear. And Then, BJ pushes the bath shower water button to make the shower water in the bathtub to make Mr. Tenagain magically appear. And Then, After the water stops, BJ carefully touches the bath curtains. And Then, Mr. Tenagain pops from the bath curtain, and he needs a towel, and he is not wet anymore. And Then, Mr. Tenagain comes out of the bathtub, and greets Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream as they in the car are in a runaway in the giant toy-like roadway, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the rattling of the Church door), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack, because Tina says it was a big bug), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when the Flying Dutchman toon SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Tenagain's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice, Scooter McNutty's scream is the same scream from "Good Clean Fun!" (when BJ's sneeze knocked Scooter out), Miss Etta Kette's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked out by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (if Peach and other character get hit by an dangerous item and enemy), Seth's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur's mom wakes Arthir up, scaring him), except it was mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick pop the balloon), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-Mid 1998 voice, Alan's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's scream from "Rescue Squad Mater" (when McQueen is on the burning building), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Alan's voice (because it was Trey Parker's voice) *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids are screaming as they are they in the car are going upside down (while on a roller-coaster-like road, Barney's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Tina tells Derek there is a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur wakes up from his second nightmare), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's fiest scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when If Mario dies), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Mr. Tenagain's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Mr. Tenagain's voice, Scooter McNutty's scream is the same scream from "Good Clean Fun!" (when BJ's sneeze knocked Scooter out), Miss Etta Kette's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta got knocked out by Scooter's sneeze), except it was pitched down to -1 and slown down, Tosha's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from a hand-like thing), except it was mixed with Tosha's 1994-1997 voice, Seth's scream is the same as Lightning McQueen's scream from "Rescur Squad Mater" (when McQueen is getting repaired), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Seth's 1996-1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs from Cartman and hides in the family car), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1994-1998 voice, and Alan's scream is the same as McQueen's scream from "Moon Mater" (when McQueen is flying in space), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Alan's voice (as he is protrayed by Trey Parker). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while they are about to crash into the bulldozer, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream as the car flies off the cliff and into the bottom of the valley, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons, *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids scream "NOOOO!!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast because they are flying through hot air balloons *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids yell yell "Whoa!" while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, because they are flying through hot air *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mcnutty, Miss Etta Ketta, and the kids continue screaming while they are flying on the airplane log too fast, *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Tenagain, Scooter Mncutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids scream before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard *When Barney yells "Whoa!" before the flying airplane log crashes into the bushes, flowers, plants, and trees in Tosha's Backyard, Category:Barney Home Video